The Memory Hunt
by rolowealsey27
Summary: Sequel to Child Head Girl. Everything was going fine for Scorpius and Rose until Scorpius is hit by a memory loss curse. He's lost 5 years f his life, including all his memories o his wife and daughter. Can he get them back before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius opened his eyes in confusion. For a start, everything was fuzzy, and speaking as a quidditch player, waking up with fuzzy vision was always bad.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, you're awake" came a voice from across the room. Professor McGonagall was sat in a chair across the room with Rose Weasley and a small girl with red hair. _She looks older _he thought. He assumed that the small girl was one of Rose's younger cousins. She only looked about 3 years old.

"You gave us quite a scare" the Professor continued with concern. "Rose, dear, please go and fetch Healer Smith." Rose looked at McGonagall as if it was out of line asking her to leave, but nonetheless went in search of the doctor with the girl.

"What exactly did I do to give you a scare?"

"My boy, you collapsed in the middle of a lesson. You gave the 5th Years quite a shock" she explained.

"5th Years?" Scorpius asked, bewildered. Why would he be in a 5th year lesson? He started to worry as McGonagall frowned.

"Mr Malfoy, nice to see you awake" a tall man said as he walked in, Rose and the gvirl right behind him. "Now, we understand that you were hit with a curse in the middle of a lesson, but we haven't determined exactly which one. We need you to answer some questions to see which curse was fired"

"Ask away, Healer"

"Okay. Full name?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

"Parents?"

"Draco and Astoria Malfoy"

"Date of Birth?"

"3rd of October, 2006"

"Occupation?"

Scorpius hesitated. He wasn't sure how to answer. "Student, I guess?" he said after a moment's thought. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Rose had sat down rather heavily in the chair next to McGonagall, who put a hand over the younger woman's.

"Right" the Healer wrote something on a clipboard. "Age?"

"16."

The Healer raised an eyebrow, looked at his list then sighed.

"Well, that confirms our suspicions. Memory loss curse. Wipes out 5 years or so from the brain. The only cure we know at the moment is the revisit places to trigger memories. The bigger memories take longer, Miss Weasley" the Healer said, looking at Rose. For a moment, Scorpius saw confusion in her eyes. Then he watched as her look of confusion turned to one of utmost horror.

"Iris, stay here with...Scorpius a minute" she said to the girl, hesitating on his name. "Don't say anything as you might not help make things better. Minerva, can you.." she pointed to the door. McGonagall stood and left with Rose. Scorpius strained his ears. He thought he could hear shouting.

"Mr Malfoy, I'm afraid that you are not 16, but are infact 22" the Healer said calmly. "You have been a Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last 4 years. We'll try to integrate you back into your life slowly, which means that Hogwarts will have to make some arrangements, but you should be able to return to teaching the moment everything has returned."

McGonagall walked back into the room. "Rose has had to return to school I'm afraid. Healer, I presume Scorpius will not be allowed to teach for a while?"

"Not until all of his memoried have returned" Smith nodded. "I would recommend that he returns to the Castle however. It may trigger more memories. Now, Minerva, may I please speak with you outside? Mr Malfoy, you wil find a bathroom with shower facilities through that door" he pointed to the fair side of the room. "If you are feeling well enough, you may return to Hogwarts his afternoon." McGonagall and the girl left with him.

Scorpius sighed. He'd forgotten over 5 years of his life. Not only did he not remember getting his dream job, he also felt the absense of a much bigger group of memories. He slowly got out of the hospital bed and trapised into the bathroom to freshen up.

"Minerva, Mr Malfoy cannot be told yet about Rose or Iris" Hr Smith said as soon as they were out of the room.

"I understand" McGonagall said, "But Rose and Iris will not be so easy to persuade. He's been their life for so long, and now you want to separate them?"

"He doesn't remember getting his teaching position at all Minerva. Telling him about events from his past will have no effect - they need to be triggered by other events. It may be that a pensieve will restore some memories for him, but I think that should be tried at Hogwarts when he is ready. The news that he is married and has a child will completely overwhelm him, and it may take him longer to recover."

"I'll take him back this afternoon" McGonagall said, "But he needs to know about Rose. They work together, their daughter lives at the school, they share living quarters for Merlin's sake! He won't be able to return to Hogwarts without finding out instantly. I will go and visit Rose and bring her back in. We will introduce them this afternoon again and then return to school. I don't think Rose minds about recovery time, Healer" McGonagall snapped before he could rebut her argument. "She just wants her husband back."

**AN: So welcome back, fans! It has been a long time coming, but here is the first installment of the sequel to Child Head Girl - The Memory Hunt.**

**So, this story picks up the story 4 years after Rose and Scorpius' wedding. They've been happily teaching at Hogwarts for those years and of course, we also meet Iris for the first time. I hope to include flashbacks from the 4 missing years as well.**

**As always, review and try not to get angry about updates - it is once again exam season and they may be slower than planned. -Rxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius was sat in an armchair reading the Prophet when the party reassembled in the afternoon. He folded the paper on his lap as he watched them walk in. Rose sat opposite him, with the girl, Iris, on her lap. He couldn't help but wonder whose the familiar features were that he could see in the girl. Her hair was a lighter version of the Weasley red, and her facial features were more defined than the Weasley trait. He was brought out of his train of thoughts as the doctor sat down.

"So, Scorpius, what is the last point you remember?" Hr Smith asked.

"The first meal of 7th year, right after we'd been made head girl and boy" he motioned to Rose, who smiled rather painfully.

"Rose, would you like to continue the story for Scorpius from there?"

He observed the woman opposite him. She looked so incredibly tense. He couldn't tell how he could tell, but he almost felt that she was in pain.

"Well, during the night of that first day, we had a disaster" she said slowly, as if she was trying to find the right way to explain. "You remember that my brother used to plan pranks on me all the time? Well, he slipped me a potion in my drink at dinner and during the night it de-aged me to a 5 year old. You ended up taking care of 5 year old me for half of 7th year, and during that time we both fell in love with each other."

She smiled at that. A proper smile. Scorpius wished he could share the memory, but it was just out of reach.

"We've been together since, and after you proposed at graduation, we got married the next month. We then started our training year at Hogwarts, teaching our favourite subjects. 8 months later, Iris came along" Rose smiled as she fiddled with the little girls hair. The girl smiled at Scorpius and something snapped in his brain.

"I couldn't come to her birth because I was at a conference in London" he blurted out. Rose's jaw dropped. "All the owls were stopped from entering the conference, but when my dad's patronus burst in and started frantically screaming about it I left straight away. By the time I got there, she was here and the first thing I saw was her smile" he grinned to himself. That day had been one of the best of his life. But he couldn't remember any of the others.

"Anything else?" Rose pried. He could see the desperation in her eyes.

"I want to remember, but there's nothing. They're still missing" he said sadly as he watched the glow in her eyes fade.

"I'll continue the story" McGonagall offered.

"Iris was a beautiful baby, and as soon as the school found out the two of you brought her in and introduced her to everyone. Because you were both so committed to your jobs, and Iris was adored by all, I allowed her to live at Hogwarts with you in term time so you could still continue the jobs you loved as well as bring up your child. Since then, she's grown up to become the lovely girl in front of you" McGonagall looked with the love of a grandparent at Iris, "and you have flourished as teachers."

"It was all going perfectly until last week" Rose continued with a heavy sigh. "You said that you kept seeing a shadow during the day - in lessons, at meals, even during a Quidditch match. But no one else could see it, Scorp" Rose was starting to get upset. "Then during your lesson last week, you got hit with the curse. Some of the pupils said they thought they saw a person appear at the back, fire, then vanish, but we've searched everywhere and we can't find anyone. It's exactly like before, Scorp, except they're coming after you" she had tears streaming down her face now.

"Mummy, are you okay?" Iris asked carefully, looking at Scorpius as if asking for help. Scorpius was already on his feet. He couldn't help it. Even though he couldn't remember anything about his relationship with Rose, he could feel her pain and see her fear.

"It'll be alright" he said quietly, cautiously wrapping his arms around her. Rose leant into them and sighed, fitting perfectly into his hold. "We'll figure this out." He wasn't sure how, but he wanted to remember why it felt so right holding her, and why she was so upset by this shadow-man.

"Daddy, is mummy okay?" Iris asked quietly.

Scorpius looked down at the small girl and studied her face again. Her hair was a perfect mix between the Malfoy blonde and Weasley red. He face was as defined as his own, but littered with freckles. And her eyes. He hadn't properly looked before. Hazel, with a hint of silver. The perfect mix of himself and Rose.

"Mummy's going to be okay, hun" he said, trying the words on his tongue. It didn't feel foreign, answering to Daddy and referring to Rose as Mummy, but it was really muddling his brain. Iris nodded, then wrapped her small arms around his knees. "Can we go home now?" she asked.

"Can we go home now?" Scorpius asked, raising an eyebrow at the Healer.

"Yes. It seems that you have no other effects of this curse. If anythig starts to seem out of the ordinary, mr Malfoy, you must see a Healer."

"Lets go home, hun" Scorpius smiled at Iris for what felt like the first time. This beautiful girl in front of him was _his_, and he couldn't quite believe it. He helped Rose to her feet, keeping an arm around her, slipped his hand into Iris', and after nodding at McGonagall, apparated to her office.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius landed on the floor of McGonagall's office with Rose and Iris sat on top of him.

"You definitely planned that" Rose sniggered as she rolled off of his lap, sitting on the floor beside him as he sat up, Iris still sat on his knees.

"It's really hard" Scorpius said carefully, "Because I can't remember anything, and I still feel like i don't know you, but I want to kiss you."

Rose leant in and slowly joined her lips with his. If Scorpius had thought getting his memory back of Iris' birth had been a shock, it was nothing compared to this.

"What've you remembered" Rose practically yelled, gripping his arms tightly. "You stopped, I watched something click!"

"First kiss. Can't remember details, but I remember it was the first one, and it was in Mungos. And another one in Mungos later on, something about a green glowing ball?" he scatched his head. "Oh, and another hospital kiss - Iris's birth again"

"Timewise, the first kiss was just after I'd been re-aged, so January. Second one was later on again, but not by much. I was in Mungo's that time, just woken up from going comatose" Rose said casually. Scorpius raised an eyebrow. He couldn't remember that much.

"So all of my memories seem to be coming back from that first year really" Scorpius said to himself.

"The rest'll come back" Rose said, possibly more to reassure herself. "I mean, you've so fair remembered stuff by seeing people and physical contact, so we can try a pensieve and photos and I guess just revisiting places" she said, her voice losing it's colour.

"Can we go to the sweet shop again?" Iris suddenly interupted. "That was fun" she laughed with a very Malfoy-like smirk.

"Hun, we can't go down to Hogsmeade every weekend" Rose said pointedly. "Now, shall we go back to our tower and leave Daddy to talk with Aunty Minny?" she said, pointing with a grin at the tasbby cat sat with a rather unimpressed look on the desk.

"Aunty Minny?" Scorpius laughed as Rose shut the door and McGonagall reappeared in human form.

"She can't say Minerva and Professor is only for school time she's decided, so Aunty Minny is for all other occassions - mealtimes, bedtimes, quidditch" McGonagall frowned lightly. "She's quite a charmer"

"She's amazing" Scorpius smiled. He had a quick flash of memory - he, Rose, Iris and McGonagall were sat in the staff box during a quidditch game. Iris had wandered around he box and stood next to Dave Jordan, who was commentating. She suddenly grabbed the microphone and said loudly "Aunty Minny, how does it work?" The whole school had laughed as McGonagall sunk into her seat. Scorpius himself had been reduced to tears, and Rose was blushing so red her hair was starting to merge with the rest of her face. "She's exactly like you" he had said to her, trying not to laugh at his wife.

"They both have been through a lot, Scorpius" McGonagall said gently. "Rose hasn't slept for a week - you will soon remember why, and Iris has been very confused. You should go and see them and just spend time with them. This will be a long recovery for all of you" she said. "But I quickly have a couple of things to discuss. I would like you to visit your classroom. It might return your teaching memories. You can't contiune with your job until they come back so they need to be quick. You may not remember this much, but all of the classrooms are linked to my office floo. You want to go to my old classroom" she explained when she saw he was trying to think as to which classroom was meant to be his own.

Scorpius walked to the fireplace and flooed to his classroom. As soon as he stepped into the room, the memories flooed back. All of his classes, his favourite demonstrations, his favourite chair. He couldn't quite recall the significance of the cat bowl on the desk, but he let it slide. He flooed back through to McGonagall's office.

"It's coming back. If I get a few memories from students, I reckon I could teach by next week" Scorpius said, thinking hard about the memories flooding back into his brain. "Now, I'm sorry Minerva, but I really need some time to think" he said, gazing out of the door.

"Well, it is dinnertime, Scorpius. You should go and find your family and go eat" McGonagall said.

"Let's go!" Iris squealed as he told them about McGonagal's idea. "I'm really hungry and I really really want some chicken nuggets" the little girl continued to babble about her favourite foods as they wandered along the corridor.

"She doesn't ever shut up, by the way" Rose said quietly as they walked behind her. She had slipped her hand into his, and Scorpius was trying to grasp the memories that were surfacing with the connection.

"She's just perfect" Scorpius still couldn't grasp the fact that the bubbly red-headed child skipping in front of him was his daughter. "How did that happen from this?" he motioned up and down his body with his free hand.

"You're perfect too, that's why" Rose smiled, pulling his face down to kiss him. Scorpius sunk into her kiss, but pulled away shortly after. Rose looked slightly confused, slightly hurt.

"I don't think we can do this until I get at least something big back" he said quietly. "I'm missing such a huge chunk that every time we do something I feel like I'm not here" he said. "Plus don't get pissed, but I still can't believe I got the guts up to marry you. I mean, I'd been trying to ask you out all of 6th year but then always whimped out of it. Now I find out that in the missing 6 years of my life I finally got the guts up and actually married you and this is so weird you're my wife" he broke into what seemed like an uncontrollable babble as the cogs ticked in his brain.

Rose looked down at the floor, then pulled him along the corridor gently with his hand still linked in hers. "As much as it pains me not to be able to just wrap my arms around you and kiss you, I can see your point" she said. "You're not completely my husband until you remember me, and for the record, it was kinda weird for the first year after our wedding to be calling you my husband and being called Mrs Malfoy" she laughed. She cast a quick charm and Scorpius heard a cluttering noise down the corridor.

"Mummy" they heard a groan from where the charm had gone. "Stop putting Charms on me just because you and Daddy are slow walkers!" They found Iris trying to wrestle her feet off the ground just around the corner, as if they were stuck with glue.

"Mummy will stop using Charms on you when Mummy decides to" Rose said, winking at Scorpius. "Now, shall we go to dinner, Mr Malfoy?" Rose asked. He nodded, thinking hard for a minute.

"After dinner, we need to use a pensieve or I need to see a photobook of our wedding" Scorpius said as they walked towards the Great Hall doors. "I want to at least remember my wedding, Rose" he said with a shrug.

"Iris, what are you doing here?" several students said as the little girl ran giggling through the doors and sat down on a raised chair at the staff table. The whole school stopped talking and looked to the doors, where Rose and Scorpius stood.

Scorpius couldn't believe it as the whole school stood and cheered as he walked in. He looked around and as he saw different students, his eyes were clouded with memories. His first meal as a teacher. Announcing that Iris had been born. Bringing Iris in. And there were so many memories with Rose. Sitting at the staff table side by side, smirking as Rose ate a whole tub of ice-cream for dinner whilst pregnant to the amazement of the entire school. Sitting on the floor wth Rose and Iris and McGonagall at lunchtime to have a 'picnic' because Iris wanted a picnic indoors...

"Scorp, are you okay?" Rose smiled as she squeezed his hand. He shook himself out of the daze and smiled at her, before leading her up to the staff table where he sat down next to Iris (who had a chicken nugget in each hand by this point and was looking very satisfied) and sat Rose down by his side. The whole school seemed to be talking about them now whilst they ate, but Scorpius didn't care. He had memories back of spending time with his family. And now he had a small glimse into what his life really was, he was going to do everything he could to get the rest back.

After a rather noisy dinner, the three Malfoys wandered back to their home. Rose explained that after Iris had been born, the castle had automatically added another room next to thiers. Of course, Scorpius had no idea what she meant. "Common room expansion" "Extra bathroom", it was all washing over his head. Until he walked through their door. The common room looked exactly the same as it had in their 7th year, except it was full of toys and more books and lots of piles of assignments.

"Rose, I remember everything from our NEWT year" Scorpius couldn't believe it as he sat down with a rather loud thud on the nearest chair. A year of memories had flooded back. He remembered every single moment with 5-year-old Rose, and every moment with the re-aged 17-year-old up until exams. And especially the moments when they just sat there and enjoyed each other's companies. He was starting to remmeber little memories of Iris playing quietly with toys while they marked papers too, and dark winter evenings where he and Rose sat huddled together on the sofa, Iris long gone to bed.

"I'm glad that they're coming back" Rose smiled. Merlin, Scorpius felt good seeing that smile. He'd wished for so long that she's smile at him, but now he realised that Rose had a specific smile _just_ for him. "Come with me and we'll look through the photo albums" she said, offering him a hand. "Iris, honey, don't go out of the common room for now. Wait until me and Daddy come back" she said as she pulled him towards their bedroom.

"Its weird how much this room has changed" Scorpius said instantly. The walls were covered with photos, a mixture of their friends and family memebers and their little family. There was a lot more personal belongings littered around too - Scorpius recognised various gifts from pupils that he'd been given from students who'd left years ago, each one bringing back a tiny fragment of memory. He sat down on the bed as Rose summoned various albums off of a shelf. She also pulled a pensieve out of a drawer in the wardrobe.

"Well, we've been living here for 6 years, things change quite a bit in that time" she commented as she sat down next to him, swinging her legs onto his lap as she did. She swiftly took them back off when Scorpius looked down at them in bewilderment, blushing. "Sorry, I guess you don't remember much about me and my habits yet" she said, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger from embarassment. "So, where do you want to start?"

"Our wedding" he said bluntly. Now saying that felt weird on his tongue. "But, can we see that in a pensieve?" he watched as Rose instantly pulled the memory out on her wand before flicking it into the pool. They submerged their heads, and the memory began.

"Rose, stop fiddling with your hair" came the unmistakable voice of Lily Potter. "It'll come undone and we can't fix it as you walk down the aisle."

Scorpius turned around and there was Lily, swatting memory-Rose's hand away from her face, before handing her a bunch of flowers.

"She spent ages doing my hair and make-up" Rose commented from beside him. Scorpius removed his gaze from memory-Rose to look down at current-Rose. Although memory-Rose looked drop-dead gorgeous in her wedding dress, Scorpius couldn't help but think that current-Rose looked just as attractive in her muggle clothes with a make-up free face, dark circles looming under her eyes, and her hair tied up in a messy ponytail. Current-Rose was staring at her past self, and he could see that something was wrong.

"You're stunning" Scorpius said quietly to reassure her. He watched as a small sparkle appeared in current-Rose's eye.

"Thank you, but thats not what's bothering me. That is" she pointed to the hedge in the distance. "The shadow. It's him" she said, her voice cracking on the last word.

"Who?"

"The man who attacked me as a toddler" Rose said, looking confused at Scorpius. "Did you not remember that?"

Scorpius thought hard for a minue. "I do now. But I remember something else about the shadow man - he's the one that cursed me!" Scorpius said, suddenly realising who the mysterious figure was. "He's the one I've been seeing all week. He was in my 2nd year class then out by the forest when I was out running, then at my office door. And then in that 5th year lesson he walked straight out of the shadow in the corner and fired the curse" he said, horrified. He remembered a feeling of relief when he saw the man step into his class that day; he hadn't been going crazy for the last week like Iris had point blankly told him - he had been seing a person in the shadows.

"I'm sorry he cursed you" Rose almost whispered, a tear racing down her cheek. "If you hadn't have married me, he never would've come after you"

"I'm sure that's not it" Scorpius said instantly, as if they had had this argument before. Maybe they had, but he couldn't remember it. "Now talking of marrying you, I want to see it" he pointed in the direction of memory-Rose, who was walking towards the marquee in the Burrow garden with her group of memory-bridesmaids following her. He could still see Lily telling Rose off for fiddling, and he could see Rose trying to stall them. Scorpius followed them into the Marquee with current-Rose right beside him.

He looked towards the front and saw the back of his Dad's head. _No, hang on, that's my head _he realised. He watched as memory-Leo leaned towards him and said something in his ear. memory-Scorpius whipped his head around so fast he thought he heard it snap from the other end of the marquee. And just seeing his past-self looking with complete adoration at memory-Rose was the thing that triggered it all.

Scorpius turned around and crashed his lips against his wife's. He pulled current-Rose closer to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her, their bodies so close that he felt her melt into his hold. He could feel the emotions processing in her brain - at first, surprise, then relief, then love. He looked into her eyes to see them blazing as she pulled away gently.

"I re-" was all he said before Rose leapt into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying with happiness.

"Thank Merlin" she said with a sob. "I thought you'd never remember our wedding and I'd be stuck forever in a world where you didn't fully know I'm your wife"

"Shhh" he said, rubbing small circles on her back, "That never would've happened, they would have come back at some point if not now. Considering we're here, shall we re-attend our own wedding, Mrs Malfoy?" he asked, looking into her eyes for the first time since he'd woken up and reciprocated the uncontrollable love he saw in them.

"Mr Malfoy, I think we shall" Rose beamed, wrapping one arm around his waist and pulling him towards the back of the wedding party, where a spare row of seats were arranged. As they sat and watched thier wedding again, Rose resting her head on Scorpius' shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist, Scorpius felt an overwhelming happiness. He'd married Rose Wealsey 5 years ago, the love of his life, and nothing could change that.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and Scorpius surfaced from their memory-wedding after the memory-bride and groom had exited. For a moment, everything else melted away, and all Scorpius could see was Mrs Rose Malfoy, his blushing bride. He couldn't remember anything past that - he assumed they'd had a honeymoon, and then the 5 years that followed - but he was just happy to sit in this moment, staring lovingly at his wife on their bed.

But, of course, no one ever heard of parents with a toddler getting a moment to themselves.

"Daddy, can I go play with Rachel?" Iris asked as she came running into their bedroom, jumping up onto the bed and sitting herself on his lap. He didn't even realise that he'd automatically wrapped an arm around her and was adjusting her position on his leg until he saw Rose snigger out of the corner of his eye. He looked at Rose with a look of confusion - the name meant nothing to him.

"Yes, you can go see Rachel" Rose replied for him. "We'll floo you through" she said. Iris immediately jumped off of Scorpius' lap and held out her little hand. He realised she was waiting for him to come along too, so he followed them through into the common room. The three of them used their fire to floo into the Slytherin common room, where Iris immediately ran to a quiet girl with her head in a book on the sofa. The girl grinned when she saw the little girl and put her book down.

"Hi Ros-er-Professors" the girl smiled. "It's good to see you back in school, sir. Iris has been misbehaving while you were in Mungos" she said, giving a mock glare of disapproval to Iris.

"No I haven't!" his daughter protested, putting her hands on her hips and opening her mouth in disbelief. Scorpius couldn't help but snigger. He realised that he wasn't meant to do that when about 16 slytherins turned to look at him in surprise. He put his hand across his mouth and turned around to face the fire while he controlled himself. When he turned back around, he saw Rose, Iris and Rachel staring at him with the same look of amusement.

"Are you quite finished acting like a 7 year old?" Rose asked with a laugh.

"Yes, Ma'am" Scorpius said with a mock salute.

"Remember you're a teacher so if you can't behave like a mature 22-year-old then shhh" she said with a wink before turning to Rachel. "I'm sorry if she's given you trouble, Rach. I can't thank you enough for looking after her for those couple of days we were in Mungos" she said with a smile. "In fact, we got you a thank you present" she said, waving her wand in a strange motion. A box of Honeyduke's appeared on the table in front of her. Iris dived at it, but was stopped by an invisible wall around it. "Nice try, missus, but you are not eating all of Rachel's sweets" Rose said. "Now, do you mind looking after her again for a bit - she insisted on seeing you and we really need to get back to our work" Rose said, looking at Scorpius.

"Sure, Professor" Rachel shrugged.

"If she gets too much, send an owl and one of us will come get her. We won't be too long anyway, maybe an hour tops?" The girl nodded happil then turned to Iris, whose face lit up at seeing her friend.

"Who is that Rachel girl?" Scorpius asked.

"My Aunt Fleur's niece" Rose explained. "She's 4th year. But Iris has become very fond of her, not only because she's family, but because she plays with her and gives her sweets" Rose chuckled. "Now, are you going to explain to me what was so funny in the slytherin common room that caused you to behave like a student?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip, her eyebrow raised quizically. Scorpius smirked and walked closer to her. He gently took hold of her other hand and put it on her other hip then grinned.

"That's why I laughed. The look on her face reminded me of you through the majority of our school years, and a lot of other times from the last couple of years, where you have looked at me with your hands on your hips as if you are so much more superior than me" he sniggered. Rose was trying to fight a smile but managed to keep the stern yet amused look on her face.

"Just sit down and stop laughing at me" she said with a sigh, pointing at the armchair. Scorpius sat down, and Rose perched herself on his lap. "Is this...okay?" she asked, not sure if he was comfortable with it.

"Rose, I remember all those times in 7th year where I was your personal cushion, and after re-watching our wedding I don't think I could ever deny you a place on my lap" he said, pulling her legs up so she was sat sideways across his thighs.

"It's nice to have a bit of you back" Rose said with a small smile as she fiddled with the collar on his button-down shirt (which Scorpius realised with horror that he had probably been wearing for at least a few days).

"This shirt must be disgusting" he said, pulling a face. "In fact, I must be disgusting. How long was I in Mungos?" he asked, pulling gently on a couple of strands of her hair.

"You went in on Tuesday afternoon, it's now Monday, so you were in for 5 days really. They didn't tell me at first, so you were in there for nearly 4 hours before I could get there. I didn't finish teaching until 5, and then I had to find someone to watch Iris for an hour or so so I could come see you" she said, pain evident in her voice. "When I got there, they said I couldn't see you as you were still being tested, so I sat outside for nearly an hour waiting. When they said I could finally see you, you were lying in bed unconscious and your skin was so pale, Scorp, I thought you were dead! The Healer assured me that you were very much alive but they hadn't identified the curse you were hit with. They'd drugged you up so you'd stay asleep for the next 2 hours so the Healers could try to trace the spell while the print was still there. At that point I came and got Iris and took her to Mum's. They looked after her for the first 3 days whilst I stayed with you. They did so many tests it was ridiculous, I almost gave up on them. I never gave up on you though - I could tell you would fight it and wake up. After those 3 days, mum dragged me back to the Burrow so I could get some sleep and some food inside me. Then I took Iris back to school as she was so confused as to why she wasn't at the castle. That's when Rachel stepped in. Iris wanted to see her straight away, but when I flooed her in I kinda just...drooped was the word Rachel used" Rose frowned, he whole body seeming to droop against Scorpius as she said it. He wrapped his arm tighter around her. "She refused to let me leave the Slytherin common room, so she owled Minerva who immediately took me up to the Hospital Wing and it was just so embarrassing, Scorp, half our pupils saw me basically collapse then be escorted to the Hospital Wing. Parvati fixed me up quite quickly with some nutrition soup thing and some sleep tablets. I woke up the next morning, which I was not very happy about, I will tell you now, and found that Iris had been placed with Rachel. Minerva then brought me back to Mungos and then a couple of hours later you woke up."

"So I've been in these clothes for 6 days?" Scorpius scowled.

"I'm sorry" Rose said defensively, "I wasn't allowed to touch you in case the curse passed on to me, and the Healers didn't want to touch you either. If it bothers you that much, go and bloody well shower and change into something less disgusting!" she ended up shouting. Before Scorpius could stop her, Rose jumped off of him and stormed out of the common room into the main school.

"Rose, wait!" he cried, racing after her.

"No, I won't wait for you _anymore_, Scorpius Malfoy!" she screamed. Two students at the end of the corridor quickly scarpered. "I have been _waiting_ for you to wake up for _6 days_, and now I have to wait for you to remember _who I am_. I'm fed up of it. I can't just hold you, and kiss you and treat you like my husband because I'm having to wait for you to come back to me. I've dediacated the last _week_ of my life to sitting at your bedside and the _first_ moment we get alone you are worried about your _clothes_! Go and clean up and leave me alone." She was crying by this point. Scorpius turned to follow her, but she cast a Disillusionment Charm and ran off, invisible.

Fustrated, Scorpius turned to the nearest wall and leant his forearms against it, his head drooping between them. He sighed a deep sigh before straghtening up. He had no clue where his very very angry wife had gone, so he did the only thing he could think of- he returned to their bedroom. He really did feel gross now he thought about it, so he had a quick shower to get rid of the week of hospital grime. During his shower, he thought hard about how to make it up to Rose.

Although that argument had not been what he wanted, and certainly one he never intended, it had brought back two memories. The first one was a small yet heated argument that they had had just before they began their new teaching jobs at Hogwarts. Rose had been panicking about how she should act, especially with 3 cousins still in the school. Scorpius had just been calm and said to not worry and just be herself, but as a hormonal pregnant woman, Rose had spun it off in the wrong direction and had stormed off. She hadn't come back for 3 hours, and when she did, she found Scorpius lying on the floor of their lounge in their little flat, playing with a tiny orange bundle of fur. "You need something to just relax you a bit" he said as the kitten walked in a circle on his stomach and fell asleep, "and we need a pet" he had said with a shrug. Rose had promptly admitted that as soon as she left, she felt guilty, but because she was still angry she'd gone to the burrow and had ended up staying for a chat with her mum and gran. They'd kissed and made up quite quickly after that one.

The second one struck harder. A few weeks after Iris had been born, Scorpius and Rose were at home in their flat. Scorpius had recieved a letter from McGonagall asking for one, if not two, of them to return to Hogwarts to resume their training. Scorpius had shown Rose, who was immediately grumpy. "Why can't we just spent time with our daughter at home for a bit? What is so urgent that we have to go back?!" Scorpius had tried to ease the idea to her that if she wanted to stay with Iris for longer, he would return to work. But that had made it all worse. "Did you seriously just suggest the idea that you'd leave me to cope alone caring for our newborn baby?" she's asked, her eyes glowing with the intensity of laser beams trying to cut through him. "I can't believe you'd prioritise your job before your family, Scorpius! Go and run off to that precious job of yours if that's the case!"

Scorpius had tried to reason with her but Rose was so upset by the argument that she had taken herself and Iris to her parents house. When Scorpius apparated to the door, he'd been met by a very angry Ron Weasley. "What have you done to upset her like that?" he'd asked. When Scorpius explained it, Ron and Hermione (who'd quickly appeared to stop her husband killing her son-in-law) both agreed that he should go home and sleep. They would let Rose and Iris stay the night so that she calmed down, then send the pair home so they could sort out their issues in the morning. The next day, Rose and Iris hadn't come home until 2:30pm. Scorpius hadn't slept the whole night, and it was quite plain that Rose hadn't either. The didn't exchange any words, but Rose put Iris in her crib and then laid down next to Scorpius on their bed. They hadn't spoken for a good 20 minutes, just laid there with their arms around each other. Eventually Scorpius had quietly mumbled "I won't go back if you don't want me to, but if they're sending letters, it means we're pushing it a bit". Rose had replied "We'll both go back. I just wanted for us to spend time with our baby. But you're right, we've taken a long time off as it is, and I can't do it without you, so we're gunna have to both go back." Scorpius had just cuddled closer to her and said reassuring things to her until they both fell asleep. The next day they'd gone back to work, but there was still an unresolved tension between them for a day or two. It'd resolved the second that they introduced Iris to the school, and Scorpius had held their baby with an arm around his wife whilst all of the teachers and pupils cooed and awwhed.

Scorpius sat on their bed for at least an hour thinking about those two fights, and the one that they'd just had. On all three ocassions, Rose had run from her problems. His eyes wondered to the photo albums on the shelves on the wall. The wedding album was still on their bed with the pensieve, so he sumoned the rest of the albums and started to flick through them. The first one he came across was a collection of photos of him, Rose and their friends during the summer after their NEWTs. Every photo brought back another memory.

There was one photo of the two of them, Lily, Al, Hugo, Leo, Lorcan and Lysander. They had all gone down to the lake at the Burrow and were posing for a photo which Hermione had volunteered to take. They had all been dressed in their swimming gear, and they had all looked so happy. As Scorpius watched the photo moved, he watched Lorcan and Lysander suddenly run forwards and push both Scorpius and Leo into the lake. Although the photo finished playing there, the havoc continued in Scorpius' mind. The Weasleys and Al all stood laughing at the side. They'd all shared a look, then raced forwards, pushing the twins into the lake, then jumping in to join them. They'd had a massive water fight, which ended up with all of them floating at the edge of the lake, panting out of breathe and coughing up lake water for the next 10 minutes. When Scorpius looked back at the photo, he thought he could see the slightest of a baby-bump showing on Rose, her stomach quite visible in her bikini. The photo had been taken just two days before their wedding, Rose's engagement ring glittering on her finger, so Scorpius wasn't completely surprised.

The next album was filled with photos of Iris as a baby. The very first photo had it's own page - a beautiful photo of the three of them, Rose holding Iris and Scorpius with his arm wrapped around both of them. He watched as photo-Scorpius leant down and kissed Rose on the forehead. The little smile that appeared on Rose's face matched perfectly the smile on Iris' face.

The next few pages were filled with photo after photo of newborn Iris, mainly with different family members. There was one of just the three of them, taken inside Mungos. Rose looked more exhausted than she had ever looked, half asleep in her hospital bed. Scorpius was holding a bundle of blankets which he assumed was Iris, and he had never seen a look of such triumph on his own face. Then there were photos of Iris with Rose's parents, then grandparents, Hugo, then cousin after cousin. There was a photo of Rose and Hugo smiling together. Scorpius couldn't remember that one being taken, but it must've been taken the same day they'd taken Iris to the Burrow as both were wearing the same clothes as the Burrow photos. Then came all the photos taken when Iris had visited Malfoy Manor two days later - Scorpius' parents and Grandmother had all smiled and posed in the same fashion as the Wealseys. Scorpius felt a flash of irritation when he remembered that his grandfather had refused to show because Iris was the child of a Weasley. Scorpius hadn't spoken to him since.

The next album was full of odd photos in random orders. There was a photo of Rose and Scorpius stood outside Hogwarts in their graduation robes. There was another one where they both had paint all over them. That had been taken when they were decorating their flat. There was a couple of Iris playing by the lake at Hogwarts last summer, a mass group of students joining her in jumping in the lake on the unusually hot day. Then Scorpius flicked to see a photo of himself, sitting at the desk in their common room, a foot-high stack of essays beside him. As he watched the photo, he watched himself drag his hands along his face with a sigh, then suddenly turn to look dead at the camera and pulled a really unattractive face. He remembered that photo now. He'd been marking some horrific first year essays, and had been about to throw them on the floor in despair when Rose had called him from across the room. He'd seen the camera and pulled a funny face instantly. He remembered that Iris had come running in when she heard Rose crying hysterically on the floor, laughing at the immatuirity of it all.

The other album was a collection of Rose's photos throughout her Hogwarts years. Scorpius smiled when he saw the photo that had been crudely taped onto the front cover - First year Rose in her new Hogwarts uniform, proudly standing in front of the Hogwarts Express. Her teeth were slightly wonky, her hair wild and untamed, her robes way too big, her bag weighing her down and her skirt down to her knees, which was met by knee-length socks. Scorpius looked closely at the photo and saw that his parents were taking a similar photo of himself in the background. Scorpius's hair was short, but still unmistakably Malfoy, and his robes were drowning him in a similar way. The next photo was one of the rest of the Wealseys in a train carriage on the Hogwarts Express. Rose was grinning into the camera lense, the rest of her family crowded behind her. Scorpius recognised the entire Weasley clan, including Vic and Teddy, who were sat with their arms around each other in the corner. Scorpius was amazed that all of the Weasley and Potter children fitted into the carriage, but he remembered the fact that Lily, Hugo and Louis would not have been Hogwarts age yet. There were a couple of photos from that train ride - games of exploding snap, a photo of all of the sweets they bought off the trolley, and a photo taken out of the window, showing the castle in the distance. There were many more from over the years - many that Rose had taken sneakily during lessons. Scorpius remembered that camera, always appearing. But whenever a teacher had searched her bag, they'd only found ordinary equipment. Scorpius took years to realise that Rose was using charms to make her bag a lot bigger and with many hidden pockets, one of which she would hide the camera in.

As he flicked through the resulting collection of photos of their classmates pulling faces or making rude hand gestures or group photos, he saw that quite a lot of photos also had him in them. At first he thought it was just a coincidence, but as it got into the older year photos, he saw that Rose had started to scribble little notes at the bottom of photos, and there were some more photos of him through the years with little inscriptions on them. There was one from 4th year. They had just got back to school, and Scorpius had cut his hair over the summer. It wasn't overly short, but it definitely wasn't the same swishy hairstyle he'd had the year before. Rose's neat scribble at the bottom read "Thank Merlin he cut his hair, I can at least see his face now". The next couple of photos had him in them too. There was another one where he was in the library in 6th year, smiling at the camera with a transfiguration book open in his hands. Scorpius looked closely at the photo, and upon realising there was something written on the back, he pulled it carefully out of its pocket and turned it over.

"Scorpius Malfoy has actually started noticing me" he read aloud. "We've started seeing each other in the library a lot after lessons, but not talking. Wish I could get to know him - he's quietly clever, and he's a right laugh in lessons with his friends. I wonder if he's as perfect a person as he looks?" He laughed. He then put that photo back in it's pocket, and out of interest, picked the next photo out of it's pocket too. It was a photo of the two of them sat in the library. Scorpius wondered who had taken this one. Towards the end of 6th year, he and Rose had started sitting together in the library as they were studying the same subjects. They were both bend over a charms book, Rose demonstrating something with big arm gestures, and Scorpius looking happily at her. As he pulled the photo out, a piece of folded paper fell out. When he unfolded it, he realised it was dated and ripped along one side - an extract from a diary.

_Lily is EVIL. She managed to get it out of me the other day that I've developed a crush on Scorpius, and since then has been making all these comments both in front of him and in front of the rest of the family. Fred and James are getting super suspicious, but I think they've already guessed as they keep grinning at Scorpius. He's noticed, and he told me about it in the library tonight. Because he has detention tomorrow night for causing some sort of trouble with Leo in Potions, he gave me my birthday present tonight in the library. It was a charms book, filled with all the practical joke charms. He said that he thought I'd like to expand my arsenal. And he WINKED as he said it. I mean, we've been cursing and jinxing each other in lessons sneakily for fun, but he WINKED. I wonder if he likes me? Ha ha, what a stupid thought! Rose Wealsey's crush would never like her back! But anyway, we were sat there, me raving about the new book and him just smiling at me, and I could SWEAR I saw a flash from behind the bookcase. When I went to look, Lily was sat there giggling to herslef, my camera in her hands! She'd taken a PHOTO of us sat there, the evil girl! But it's such a nice photo - looking at it now, I do wonder if he does like me - he looks like he might. That smile can't JUST be friendly._

That was where it finished. Scorpius stared at in disbelief. He had liked Rose for the entire year, and now he finds out that she felt the same way. He kicked himself mentally for missing the opportunity to have another year with her. He carefully slipped the photo and diary page back into their pocket and closed the album. He stood up and walked to the bookshelf in their common room. Right on Rose's charm book shelf was sat the very same book he'd given her all those years ago. He pulled it off the shelf and opened the cover. He could read his scrawled message inside he cover. _To Rosie, Happy 16th Birthday! Sorry that I couldn't spend it with you due to detention. I hope you like your other presnt too! Love, Scorpius x. _Scorpius grinned at the memory of his other present. He could still picture the lok of utter shock on her face when both his owl and her owl had crahsed onto the Ravenclaw table, the birthday cake they were carrying exploding all over her and her friends. Rose had stood up, walked across the aisle to where he was sat laughing on the slytherin table, pulled him out of his seat with cake covered hands, dragged him back to the Ravenclaw table and dunked his face into the rest of the cake explosion. The entire Wealsey family came over to laugh at the pair of them, both sat at the Ravenclaw table covered in cake, before giving Rose her other presents. He remembered Lily had pulled out Rose's camera and taken a photo - that was probably somewhere in the album he'd just closed - and then leant in to whisper something into Rose's ear. She'd turned bright red, but when he pressed her about it, she refused to tell him. After wishing her a happy birthday, he had returned to his own table where his gobsmacked friends bombarded him with questions about the cake.

Scorpius closed the book and put in on their desk in the common room. When he looked at the rest of the desk, he realised that missing a week of school had not vanished all of his marking, so he pulled out a quill and reached for a pile of 7th year project reports.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose ran along the corridor, trying to resist the urge to turn around and crash into her husbands arms and cry on him. She weaved in and out of students milling around before curfew as she ran up the several flights of stairs to her classroom. She shut the door behind her as she entered her office. As she relaxed into her beanbag style armchair, the kettle at the end of the desk clicked to tell her it'd boiled. It was times like this that she was glad she was a charms professor - she had cast so many spells in her office to make everything perfect - her chair was always comfy, her kettle always boiled, and the biscuit tin in the desk drawer always filled.

As she poured herself a cup of tea, she calmed down and began to think about the argument they'd just had. She hated to admit it, but she had over reacted quite a bit. But at the same time, all she had done today was hover by Scorpius' side, trying not to freak him out by being too coupley before his memories came back bit by bit. It had taken it's toll on her, not being able to just interact with her husband as normal. And although he had gotten the memory of their wedding back, she still knew that he was slightly uncomfortable doing anything coupley with her as his brain readjusted from the 16 year old his brain still thought he was to her 22 year old husband of nearly 5 years. And the fact that he was so concerned about his clothes when they were about to actually spend some time alone, that irritated her. He had never been uncomfortable looking grubby and smelling awful in front of her before, even when she had reaged in 7th year and he was worried that she'd suddenly be disinterested in him so was constantly trying to be perfect. She always joked that he "stunk of man" when he returned from his twice-weekly running sessions, but he always responded in light humour by either hugging or kissing her or taking his disgusting shirts off and throwing them at her. But he had never been so concerned about his appearance in front of her that it actually bothered him. She was quite upset that he had been more worried about his clothes than spending time with her, but she was more upset by the fact that something had changed inside him for him to be worried about them.


	6. Chapter 6

"I haven't forgiven you" Rose said grumpily as she walked in an hour later with Iris. "I had to go get this little monkey so she can go to bed. I'm not back for you" she continued to say as she marched a yawning Iris through their bedroom and into the adjoining room that was Iris' room. Scorpius got up from the sofa and followed them with a small sigh. He watched from the door as Rose tucked their daughter into bed, kissed her forehead, then backed away as Iris fell asleep. She tried to walk straight past Scorpius without looking at him, but her plan failed as Scorpius shut Iris' door with one hand and swept the other arm firmly around her waist,

"Scorpius Malfoy, _let me go_" she said through gritted teeth, trying her best to loosen his hold on her. He didn't relent, turning her around to face him.

"What I meant earlier" he said gently, "was that I must've been a disgusting person to sit on. I would've happily sat there in those clothes in solitude for another week as they were comfy, but I wanted to smell and look attractive for my wife, not sit there looking like I'd been dragging around in a filthy pit for 3 days"

Rose said nothing.

"If you still want to ignore me, fine, but I was just thinking of you" he said, loosening his hold on her. He relaxed when Rose didn't shove his arms out of the way and move away from him.

"You're always attractive to me" she said, looking up at him for the first time, "even if you smell of a week in bed and look like someone has rolled you around in a pit for 3 days" she smirked.

"So am I forgiven?" He asked, hopeful.

"I guess. I'm sorry I yelled and then ran" she apologised, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You've got to stop running from me the second we have a fight, Rose" he said softly, winding a hand into the hair at the back of her neck. A shiver went down his spine when Rose fought back a moan. "We've had some big ones before, and every time you run off. I'm meant to be the solution to all your problems, so when I become a problem we should work it out together" he said as he walked them further away from Iris' door.

"Okay" Rose said with a groan. "Now we've stopped fighting and you've stopped trying to persuade me to like you, please can we just have a quiet night in to ourselves?" She nodded her head towards their bed.

"Mrs Malfoy, make up sex is not our style" Scorpius commented.

"Well, I-just-got-my-husband-back-from-a-week-in-hospital sex is always a nicer view on it" Rose whispered as she started to twiddle with the baby hairs at the back of his neck. Scorpius leant into her touch before leaning down and kissing his wife, his hands gently framing her face. He could feel her smug grin through the smile. She did a little scream as he suddenly scooped her up in his arms and carried her onto the bed. Rose stopped kissing him when she saw him flick his wand and banish all of their photo albums back to their shelf.

"Did you spend the evening looking through those?" She asked with surprise.

"Well, it brought back quite a lot, but I'm still missing so much" he said, putting her down on the bed and sitting next to her, his legs out in front of him lazily. "The missing bits seem to be the last couple of years - the ones we haven't documented as much" he said, "oh and most of our home life - there weren't loads of photos from outside Hogwarts" he said.

"Well, we can always make a weekend trip to visit both our parents to see if that does anything, but considering it's exam season, we won't be able to escape loads" Rose said.

"Well, we've got Iris' birthday in a couple of weeks" Scorpius said. "And we have to see all the relatives for that"

"Do you remember Iris' first birthday?" Rose asked with a grin. When Scorpius shook his head, Rose continued to talk. "We had all of the family round the burrow. And I mean the entire Weasley side plus your parents and our friends" she said with a mischievous grin. "Your parents looked so uncomfortable sat on an armchair. Your mum had to sit on your dad's lap because there wasn't enough room for all the adults to have seats. We were sat on the floor with the majority of my cousins, our friends and Iris was in your lap" she painted the picture. As she described it, the memory started to surface in Scorpius' mind.

"My parents only started to relax when your uncle Harry came over and started talking to them. After a while and a lot of alcohol, It ended up with all the adults playing Quickfire in the garden while all is kids watched at the door" he laughed.

"Quickfire was so entertaining" Rose laughed. "All the parents and uncles and aunts firing non-lethal curses and jinxes at each other in the dark, using anything they could find as a shield"

"I don't think we helped" Scorpius added. "I mean, although Leo's idea of adding our own little spells was a good one, it did mean that it turned into a mini war, with all of the Weasleys playing against their partners and my parents" Scorpius was laughing by the time he'd finished his sentence.

"Didn't you cast the sing-song jinx on my dad?" Rose asked.

"Only because you cast that hair growth charm on my dad!" Scorpius replied, remembering the hilarity of watching his dad's already long hair grow rapidly to be the length of his knees. He remembered his dad had originally tried to cut it with his wand, but the hair would keep growing, so he just tied it up in a fancy plait.

Scorpius laughed even harder when Rose summoned a photo album from inside a drawer in her bedside table, and the photos from Iris' birthday revealed the chaos unveiling photo by photo. He nearly cried from laughter when he saw the photo of all the parents after their intense Quickfire game - his dad was still sporting his knee length blonde plait, which he was using a scarf, as well as a pink flowery robe design. His mum looked truly happy standing with her hand in Draco's and her other arm draped around Hermione's shoulders. She had managed to escape any appearance altering spells, but he could see that she was still suffering from the giggle hex. The other parents were in similar shapes - Ron was still singing old wizard nursery rhymes, Hermione seemed to have a Jack Russell patronus running constantly around her feet, Harry and Ginny were both sporting matching sets of clown outfits and makeup, Fred II and James were both hopping around on the floor beneath the adults in rabbit-form (scorpius took complete responsibility for those transfiguration charms) and the rest of Rose's uncles and aunts were all suffering from a various hexes Scorpius couldn't identify - probably a mix of Weasley creations and Rose's charm input. The next photo was a mass photo of all of the family at Iris's birthday. It had been taken before the adults consumed masses of firewhiskey and started their game, and everyone looked so happy. Especially the couple stood right in the centre with their baby cradled between them.

"That was a good day" Rose said, cuddling into Scorpius' side. "Talking of good birthdays, we need to plan something for Iris' 4th" she said. "Any ideas on what to get her?"

"Well, what does she like? So far all I've been able to gather from watching her and the few memories that've come back is that she has an unnatural obsession with chicken nuggets.." He raised an eyebrow at Rose, who laughed "that was your fault", "...and she likes stuff from Honeydukes. I mean, from the mess our common rooms in, toys may not be the best idea as she's got plenty already" he thought aloud.

"Well, she likes Quidditch and she loves Ginge" Rose grinned.

"Who is Ginge?" Scorpius asked, bewildered.

"Our cat" Rose said with a smirk. If I'm right, that was how our first big argument got resolved."

"Oh, the ginger kitten" Scorpius said. "I remember that fight" he added. "Where exactly is this cat?"

"He normally appears around 8, so about now" Rose shrugged. "He only really comes in here for attention and food. He spends most of his day sat in one of our offices or terrorising the rest of the classes" she laughed.

"So that's what all the cat stuff in my classroom is for" Scorpius realised. He turned around when he heard a meow from the common room. Together, he and Rose walked into the room and sat on the sofa, where a rather lean and spritely cat jumped up and sat himself between them, purring loudly as soon as Rose started to stroke him.

"It always amazes me how he stays so skinny" Rose commented. "All we do is feed him, and I know that the students sneak him more food at any opportunity, and yet he stays like this!"

"Fast metabolism maybe? Or perhaps all that running Round searching for the next person that feeds him burns it all off" Scorpius laughed.

"Yeah, maybe" Rose joined in with the laughter. Ginge continued to purr between them.

The pair retired to bed after a while just sat together with their cat, planning Iris' birthday.

"It's been such a busy day" Scorpius yawned as he flopped on the bed.

"I'm just looking forward to some sleep at last" Rose replied with another yawn as she changed into her pyjamas.

"We really need to sort out this sleeping thing" Scorpius said as Rose slipped into bed next to him.

"Well, so far all of our attempts have failed. I mean, 7th year was the worst, but we've tried so many times and it's never changed, Scorp" Rose muttered as she draped one arm over his chest and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I guess we have a nice solution for now" he said, shutting his eyes. All he got as a reply from his wife was a muffled "mmhmm" as they drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Well hello! It's been lovely to see some people renewing, so as a treat (and partly due to my internet going on hiatus for a few days) you've got 4 new chapters to read! Please continue to review -Rxx**


End file.
